Blood lust
by nutmeg17
Summary: After Dean has become a vampire, he needs to drink blood to complete the transition. Yet there is one angel who's blood he hungers for most of all. please review! rated M to be safe x


**Just a random one shot, goes along with the story line of 6x5 but I twisted it slightly lol it picks up just after Dean gave Lisa a visit and hurt Ben in the process.**

**Please forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes. **

**This story have just been re-checked for mistakes and re-posted, I hope it reads better :D**

**Enjoy XD**

* * *

Lisa held her weeping son close to her chest as they sat on the floor at the foot of what was once Dean and hers bed. That said Winchester just paid them a visit, he was acting strange, scary strange, Dean's type of strange and Dean's type of strange was bloody terrifying. He ending up shoving and hurting Ben, Dean hurt Ben, Dean completely terrifying Ben. She couldn't believe it; neither could her son who held tight to his mother like a baby, still shaking in fear.

"It's alright honey." Lisa's calm voice soothed the boy as she ran her fingers through his hair. After an hour or so Ben was put to bed though he probably wouldn't sleep. The young women than sat in the dark on the edge of her bed praying for some help. Out of confusion, frustration and desperation Lisa looked to the ceiling,

"Cas? Hi I'm Lisa, Dean speaks of you. He has told me all about you. I, I need your help with him; something is wrong, very wrong. He needs you Cas, please?"

There was a few seconds of painful desperate silence. Through the thick tension in the room came a sudden sharp sound of wings piercing the air as they fluttered the angel down, as Lisa looked up she saw him.

"Hello" Castiel's voice growled and boomed through the room, but it wasn't intimidating on the contrary Cas seemed a little confused as to why he was there. He spoke, not wanting to be there but trying to pretend other wise, the poor angel just wasn't in tune with human emotions and the action of being polite, and small talk so he failed completely and made Lisa feel a little uncomfortable.

She stared at the man Dean had talked about, the angel who has been no less then heroic, selfless, brave and the one constant solid thing in Dean's life, someone that Dean slowly grew to trust and rely on.

"I thought you'd be taller."

Lisa was a little taken back by the words that escaped her lips, where Cas a little hurt though he didn't really know it.

"Is that why you called me here, to judge my height? This, by the way is a vessel my true form would burn your eyes out." Cas spoke in a forceful and commanding way which did its job in reminded Lisa just who she's talking to, an angel of the lord, a warrior of god.

"You're right I'm sorry, that was rude." Cas nodded in understanding and forgiveness, "It's Dean." Whether it was the fear in her voice, horror on her face or Cas' growing ability to read human situations the angel didn't know but his growing concern and bond for Dean told him that something was seriously wrong. Cas nodded again and without another word left, within a blink of an eye and a swish of wind it was as if he had never been there, and the shaken women remained in her bedroom alone.

Castiel soared through the sky, searching every building, every car, every side walk, at a frantic but lightening speed pace. He even looked into people's dreams and prayers as he flew over them. Nothing, he found no sign of the elder Winchester, Within 2 minutes the amazing little angel had scanning the entire state and everyone in it, out of breath and shaking with concern as well as from the cold, then he touched ground.

It was raining and the angel's body temperature had fallen, the rain drops hammered against him, droplets ran down his frozen face, over the curves of his features and against the dark stubble that peppered his frozen cheeks, they splashed onto his now soaked trench coat and see through shirt.

Castiel hadn't noticed the rain before now, maybe he was simply travelling to fast for it to effect him but the angel knew inside that it was down to Dean, his determination to find the man had left him blind to the rain. Though now as Cas lent against a car the water became obvious, it made his nose numb and lips tingle slightly a strange new sensation and wasn't particularly pleasant, Castiel would rather be dry and not feel this way, so cold and wet and quite frankly useless.

The angel was very frustrated. Dean his charge, his human was in trouble there was not a damn thing he could do about it. How could an angel, a vastly superior being not help a peony little human? Not help Dean. The angel's heart was heavy, the pain he felt from it was an emotion Castiel felt more then any other, sadness; his time as human and experiencing emotions taught him the feeling and his year of civil war fighting and killing his brothers kept him intone with it, sadness, so much sadness. Yet it was still the hardest to control and push aside.

It truly amazes Cas how the Winchesters could do it so frequently, as easy as breathing, push aside all the sadness and pain away from view and get on with things, humans truly were incredible creatures.

The anger spread like a disease, 'what ifs' and 'if only's' entered his brain, red hot rage boiled in his stomach and pumped around his veins until every part of the angel's body was riling in anger, so much so, the only thing to do was to vent and that's what Cas did, the angel spun around and screamed out all the frustration and he gave the black car he was leaning against a mighty kick causing a dent to appear in the side.

Suddenly a feeling of dread washed over the angel "Dean is going to kill me." Cas said to himself as he looked at the '67 Chevy in front of him now in need of a mechanic.

It did take a while, but the angel finally clicked the impala was here; "Dean?" Cas questioned to himself then to the car park several times, it was a car park to a rather crappy motel even to the Winchester's standards. Never the less the impala was here so Dean couldn't be far away.

Cas turned to the shabbily painted rows of rooms, and started tuning in on the humans within them, the stuff he picked up made the poor angel very uncomfortable some very dodgy things were going on, all the groans and screams made Castiel blush, especially when he got to room 7 when a woman was breathlessly screaming 'Oh god! Oh god!' though room 8 was refreshingly different, Cas received a block of silence though a sense of something he received nothing.

Castiel was certain it was Dean, so he walked to the door and slowly opened it letting in minuscule amounts of light but enough to stir a reaction from the figure that was fidgeting uncomfortably.

It was early in the morning and the first rays of the sun were beginning to slowly peak over the horizon, giving the word a beautiful half way between day and night feeling an amazing anything can happen feeling. Though knowing the life that the Winchesters lived, anything really could happen everyday and as a general rule did. So the silent simple beautiful moments that last a few minutes at the start of each new day would be totally lost on the brothers, just as much as it was on Cas, little natural wonders of everyday life seemed to loose its effect after the first 10,000 years, so Cas slowly opened door 8 without a backwards glance at the rising sun.

Cas peered into the room as he took a step inside, the first thing that hit him was the smell, the stench it didn't have a particular odour it just smelt dirty unclean and ill kept. Perching on the edge of the bed covered in what looked like reject patterns from the 80's sat a figure.

"Dean?" The man in the room jerked violently it was obvious he had no idea that Cas was behind him, it wasn't like a hunter to have their guard down so much. "Dean is that you?"

The man looked over his shoulder to look at the figure behind him, being careful to hide his face. The figure managed a few animalistic grunts and huffs before falling silent again, it sounded as if the man found it hard to talk at all.

What was most surprising about the man is that he was shaking and gripping he corners of the old stained mattress making his knuckles white from the strength the man demanded as if he was trying not to move.

Castiel proceeded to enter the room walking slowly the figure in front of him seemed above all scared, so the angel tried to be as gentle as possible which included quietly and softy closing the door as he got into the room.

"Dean." Castiel' gravely voice was lighter and quieter but gentle? No, the angels voice simply commanded attention and respect and that wasn't about to stop now, at the sound of Cas' voice Dean jerked, it looked a little like he jumped in shock and if only it was; Dean was stopping himself charging the man behind him, he didn't want to hurt him. "Dean, look at me." Once again the angel strong commanding voice boomed through the room and into Dean's ears, which caused pain to shoot around his head. It hurt so much Dean no longer was able to make those grunts to respond. "Dean let me help you." That's all the hunter could take, he stood and within a few seconds had rushed toward he angel in the room, slammed him against the wall and covered his mouth.

"Stop talking." Dean whispered as he peered through squinted lids at the angel before him. "You're too loud." After a second or two of intense staring Dean removed his hand from the angels mouth, when he did he noticed something different about him. Dean could smell him, Cas' breathing was to the beat to the heartbeat of his vessel's, Dean could feel Cas' warm blood, feel it pumping, hear it gushing through his angelic veins over his body, it was enough to make him tremble and mouth water for just one taste. Cas looked at the quivering man before him and tried to remove himself from the situation and position of being pinned against the wall. As soon as he started to move Dean's rage overflowed and grabbed Cas' wrists smashing them against the wall as he screamed; "NO!"

This outburst surprised and shocked both men; Castiel's breathing became heavy which simply stirred Dean on more.

"Dean Stop, I don't want to hurt you." A smirk appeared on Dean's face as he moved closer only stopping when his lips were mere cm's away from Cas' neck. "Dean, please." The angel's voice started to sound ratty, the hunter's lips were shaking, the temptation and hunger was so great. All he wanted to do was feed, taste an angel's blood, his angel's blood. The urge had become so big that all that was left of the hunter inside the vampire was fighting against his new instincts and was failing. "Dean let go." He just wanted a taste, Dean extended his wet tongue and dragged it up the angels warm neck "Dean, uh." Dean was shocked at how good the angel tasted and astounded at the reaction he got.

"You taste good." Dean whispered into Cas' ear who shuddered under the hunter's breath. Cas had no idea what was happening it confused him, but he did know that the feel of Dean so close to him and the feel of the hunter's tongue made his head swirl, made his heart leap and his cock…well. Dean's lips were now lightly grazing Cas' skin, Dean's hunger was overpowering he could feel Cas' heartbeat in his lips and hear it loud and clear ringing in his ears, his breath skated over the angel's light soft skin catching Cas' breathing and making the hairs stand on end and his eyes to roll back.

Sudden intense pain rushed to Dean's jaw as his fangs descended down, Dean knew it was wrong he knew the consequences of drinking blood, he knew it would change everything, he would change completely, he didn't want that and mostly he didn't want to hurt his angel. The hunter and the good man inside was hammering the walls of his body and the last part of him that was still human inside him was screaming and fighting to protect Castiel.

"No!" Dean screamed as he pulled back letting Cas' wrists go and looked away; he was breathing heavily, trying desperately hard to control the wild animal inside and he felt his fangs go. "Go, leave while you can."

"Dean"

"GO!"

Cas' hand cupped Dean's face and moved it up to look the man in the eye

"I'm not going anywhere."

It was now, when he looked into those eyes, those beautiful powerfully gentle eyes of deep sapphires that Dean lost it, fangs descended again and growled at the man before him. Up to now Castiel didn't know Dean was a vampire, his heart sank, stopped, burst and flipped all at the same time at the sight. Thankfully the angel had quick reactions and within a couple seconds the tables had reversed and Cas held Dean up against the wall. An angel's strength was no match for a human's even a vampires, so Castiel restrained him relatively easily.

"You're a vampire."

"You think genius!" Dean snarled, vampire or not he was still full of smart ass comebacks.

"But you're not, you can't be. I didn't sense you; I would have felt your demonic monster mojo."

"Demonic monster mojo? you spend to much time with me Cas, ahh!" the hunger churned and his fangs began moving everything inside him wanted Castiel's blood wanted to drink, to taste, to feel it as it slipped down his throat, even to watch the light go from his eyes.

His eyes Dean thought oh god those eyes, no, no this is Cas. No! "I have to drink to complete the transition, so go."

"You want blood."

"I want yours, just yours." Dean spat and he snarled and snapped his fangs in an effort to get free and have the angel for his own. "Come on Castiel it's not like you don't want it, I heard the pace of your heart and direction of your blood flow, that would suggest you liked what I was doing to you." Dean smirked as the angel blushed "I think you would like me to bite you."

"You resisted the others so you can resist me." Castiel said, very humanly dodging the insinuation.

"No."

"Yes you can Dean, I trust you."

"Don't, don't trust me, please Cas, I can't hold it, I feel the monster inside me. Don't let me hurt you Cas."

"You can stop yourself, like with the others,"

"You're different." Dean spoke slowly as he stared intently on Cas' neck, "Just a little taste."

"Dean. Not only would my blood turn you into a vampire fully, but you saw what demon blood did to Sam, angel blood is worse it's so much more powerful."

It was as if a switch was flipped, Dean lost his restraint and became a monster again, unable to speak over come by hunger and desire, he didn't hear a word of what Cas said, he continued to struggle snap and listen to the pumping of the angels blood, it was so strong and powerful and beautiful, much like the angel himself Dean thought.

Cas didn't know what to do he was torn between his mind and his heart. He couldn't let a vampire even half a vampire go and let it prowl the streets until he cant stop himself and feeds, on the other hand this was Dean. Dean Winchester the human in his charge, the human that showed him what life was about, the first human in all of Cas' existence that gave him emotions, feelings and the strength to rebel and stand up against what he knew was wrong, all of it is thanks to Dean.

Castiel couldn't and wouldn't kill this man, well vampire. He decided on the only logical thing to do, Cas' let go of one of Dean's wrists and before Dean could move and enjoy being slightly more free, a fist came smashing into his face, Dean's face Rica shaded of Cas' tight fist and hit the wall behind him, these two bangs put the hunter into an unconscious state. Cas held Dean up and flew instantly to the one man he could think of, the angel flew to Bobby's.

Bobby was sitting on his old sofa that once had a pattern but now it remains faded and worn. The old hunter was sat with a beer and the TV on. He hadn't slept in four days, due to doing a research favour for an old friend and had just finished and after this well deserved beer he was going to have a well over due sleep.

At least this was the plan until an unconscious Dean being supported by Castiel appeared into front of him, making Bobby jump drop his beer and swear at the intruding men. That was until he saw that Dean was unconscious with blood dripping from his nose.

"What have you idjits done now?"

"Dean's a vampire."

"What?"

"I need to use your panic room."

Bobby opened his mouth to reply but the two men disappeared before he could, after around five seconds which is quite a long time for Castiel, he was probably seeing that Dean was comfortable Bobby thought as Cas appeared again.

"What the bloody hell is going on!"

"I don't know, Deans half a vampire, where's Sam?"

"I don't know!" The two men looked at each other both as confused as the other. "Go find him."

"How? He's hidden from angels"

"Fucking angels" Bobby mumbled to himself as he picked up the phone. "Haven't you ever heard of one of these?"

"Yes."

Soon enough Sam and Samuel came to Bobby's, they were panicked and fearing the worse, well Samuel was Sam didn't seem to care, which worried Bobby more then he could say.

After filling Bobby in the two Sams went to the panic room, as they arrived at the door they found Castiel already there, exactly where he had been standing three hours ago, peering through the little window of the door, keeping at eye a peaceful looking Dean.

"It's alright Cas; we've got it from here." Sam told the angel as they got to the door.

"What are you going to do?"

"Cure him."

"How?" Cas demanded to know, he hadn't heard of anything like this before and he did not trust two hunters alone with Dean, nearly a vampire without any protection.

"Medicine." Samuel told the angel in an attempt to diminish the intense stare that had occurred between his grandson and Castiel, Samuel walked in-between them to help with this, and went into the room followed by Sam.

"I would rather be here and help."

"That's not a good idea."

"Why not."

"Because"

"That's not an answer Sam."

"Because well? Cas he'll be in a lot of pain okay. This cure is no picnic he will be in a lot of pain and not in control of his bladder his tear ducts anything, I don't think Dean would want any one to see him so vulnerable. especially you." Cas listened intently and accepted Sam's words as truth but the last part confused him, his head tilted slightly as the angel tried to decipher the meaning. Sam saw this and it bugged him, how was the angel this socially retarded. "Cas, Dean wants your blood, he's drawn to you so much more then he should be. I gather that when the hunger takes hold all other emotions like anger and love are confused and turned into hunger, Dean hungers the most for you as a vampire and feels the most for you as a human. So I doubt very much he would want you to see him pee and cry and beg to die okay?"

After blushing slightly as these words and without any of his own, Cas disappeared leaving the hunters to do their job.

After a few hours Dean's eyes slowly opened as he started to regain consciousness. The first thing that hit him was the pain, every muscle hurt every organ ached, but when Dean looked up at the ceiling of the iron panic room and saw the sun beyond the pentagon and fan circulating air, a smile spread across his face as the rays of sun covered his face all pain was lost as joy washed over him, he was cured it worked. He was fully human again. After managing to sit up, Dean sat there in the rays of sunlight and basked in the pain free sun.

"Hey Dean."

The voice came from the door way and echoed throughout the room making an unsuspecting Dean jump and shoot dangers that the person it came from, as Dean turned he saw Sam at the door way, once he recognised it was his little brother the 'I'm going to kill you' look didn't stop.

"Are you okay Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy I'm fine." Dean lied through a fake smile as he screamed insults at his brother in his mind, Sam just let him get bit, just stood there and watched! How could he do that to his own brother! This thought was going around and around Dean's head as he got up walked out the room passed Sam and up the stairs.

He keep rolling this thought over in his mind until he ended up in front of a certain angel, as soon as he saw Castiel in front of him all those bad thoughts and feelings towards Sam fell out of his head. Well everything did really, his mind went completely blank. What was he supposed to say? Unfortunately he remembered everything he had done, he had said and Cas' reactions and his reaction to his reaction! If Dean was capable of thought his mind would be boggling right now.

Neither one of them spoke, neither could. They were both too embarrassed with questions they weren't ready to ask and secrets they weren't ready to share.

Dean edged forward slightly as Cas opened his mouth to speak only the words got lost in his throat and ended up as a lump making it hard to breath.

The men stood there in the corridor starring at each other, Dean gazed into the eyes, those eyes that turned a monster human, gave Dean humanity, then with one glance took it right back. Those amazing, beautiful eyes that were every bit angelic as every other part of this pure and gracious being, standing before the hunter that saw himself, as a broken poor excuse for a human that doesn't deserve such a glorious thing as Cas in his life.

"Your wrong." Cas told Dean, was he just speaking or did he manage to think a logical sentence? Dean had no idea he couldn't remember, panic rushed over him, he shifted nervously on his feet not sure of what to say and having no idea how Cas knew that embarrassing confession. So Dean did the only thing he could do after a few more seconds of eye gazing he turned and walked away as quickly as he could.

Typical Winchester, running away from feelings and delicate situations. Castiel was left standing alone and confused even more so then before. Castiel let out a sigh of exhaustion, exhaustion from the toll Dean's health had on him and the stress of their last encounter, Cas sighed out all the worry concern, angst and desire.

The poor angel felt and looked absolutely beaten down and pathetic as he whipped his wings into action and took himself away, far away from Dean Winchester.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review ^_^**

**xxxx**


End file.
